Do you like me?
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Lucy likes a certain dragon slayer but doesn't know if he likes her back. She is in for a surprise when the guild is alomst empty one day. PLease read and review.


It was a peaceful day in the guild. Many people had gone out on a mission since the S-Class exams were coming up soon. The only people in the guild were Lucy, Gajeel, Mira, and Master. Mira was wiping a mug as usual. Master was enjoying the peace and quiet in the guild. Gajeel was eating his pieces of metal. Last Lucy was trying to work on her book. Unfortunatly for her, her mind was distracted byb a certain dragon slayer.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_Dang it! I can't think of what to do for the next chapter. I can't even write this kiss scene without thoughts of Gajeel kissing me. Why did I have to fall in love with him when he loves Levy? I bet he doesn't even notice me since he is always looking at Levy. _I sadly thought to myself. I knew that Gajeel most likely was in love with Levy, but I still hoped that I had a chance. I sighed before getting up and heading over to the bar to talk with Mira.

**"Hey Mira, can I have a milkshake please?" **I asked her as I sat down on a barstool. She smiled and started to prepare it. A few minutes later she put the drink down in front of me. I gave her the money for it before taking a sip. sighing as I thought about a certain dragon slayer again.

**"Ara ara, what's wrong Lucy? Relationship problems by any chance?" **Mira asked me as she leaned on her elbows. She had a knowing smirk on her face. It was like she knew that I was thinking about Gajeel.

**"Mira, I don't know what to do. I mean I like him but I think he likes someone else. What should I do?" **I despretaly asked her. What she didn't notice was a dragon slayers head turn slightly towards them. Listening into their conversation when this topic came up.

**"Well you don't know if he likes them. Why don't you just go up to him and ask him yourself? Then you will know for sure." **Mira offered with a kind smile on her face. Secretly she was hoping that Gajeel would just confess to Lucy already. She had found out one night when Lucy wasn't here that he liked her. He had been majorly drunk at the time. Plus she knew for a fact that Levy was secretly dating Jet. Before Lucy could say anthing someone tapped her shoulder. She lokked behind her to see Gajeel standing there.

**"Oi Bunny girl come with me for a second, I need to ask you something." **He said as he made his way to the back door. I looked at Mira who just shrugged her shoulders before following him. When we exited the back door, we sat down on a bench. For a few minutes it was quiet before Gajeel asked, **"Bunny girl you like Natsu right?" **I was shocked. He thought that I liked Natsu.

**"Gajeel, Natsu is like a brother to me. Just like Gray is. I could never see myself loving him. Besides theres someone else that I like." **I said as heat started to color my cheeks a slight red. He looked at me before smirking. He leaned in and whispered, **"So just who is this person that you like anyway. Cause I have happened to have my eye on you for a bit. I just haven't told you until now that I love you."** I shivered as his breath hit my neck. I was shocked for a second before smiling.

**"Baka I love you too." **I whispered. Before I could say anything else, I felt a warm pair of lips on my own. I sat in a state of shock before kissing him back. The kiss was sweet but still had an instense passion in it. He pulled back for a second. I whimpered as his lips left mine. His smirk grew bigger when he heard it.

**"Lucy I love you, your the only one for me. Please be mine." **He said with some blush on his cheeks. I smiled and hugged himbefore saying.

**"Of course I'll be yours baka." **I felt his arms circle around me. I was so happy. I never thought that he would love me back. I would never forget the day when we confessed our love.

**(Timeskip- 3 years later)**

Today is the day. The day that I marry Gajeel Redfox and become his wife and mate. I looked up as Erza came in.

**"Lucy its time." **She said with a smile. I got up and went infront of the church doors. Soon it was time to walk down the to the preacher. I looked up to see everyone standing and watching me walk down the path. I looked farther and saw the one man that I love. As I reached the preacher I turned to face him.

**"Dearly beloved, friends, family, loved ones, and cats. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of a new Couple. Before we begin are there any objections to this wedding." **The room was dead quiet, for everyone had been waiting for this couple to get married. **"Well then, do you Gajeel Redfox take Lucy Heartefillia to be your beloved wife, through sickness and health, through hardships and goodtimes?"** He asked Gajeel.

**"I do." **He said with a grin on his face. The preacher nodded before turning to me.

**"Do you Lucy Heartefillia take Gajeel Redofx to be you beloved husband, through sickness and health, through hardships and goodtimes?" **He asked me.

**"I do." **I said with a smile on my face. He nodded. **"Now for the rings." **He then beckonded Happy and Carala to gives us the rings. We then slipped the rings onto each others ring finger. **"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." **He said. After that I felt Gajeels lips on mine. The kiss was full of passion even though it only lasted a few seconds. I was so happy. I could now spend the rest of my life with this man.

**(Timeskip- 2 years later)**

**"Gajeel, it's time." **I said. The whole guild grew quiet as I said those words. He raced over and picked me up carring me to the infermary saying over his shoulder, **"Someone call a doctor." **He placed me on the bed. Thirty minutes later a doctor entered the room. The labor and birth was tiresome and painful, but finally our beautiful baby twins were born. I looked at Gajeel who had a soft smile on his face as he gazed down at our children. We went out into the main hall with them. Everyone crowded us. **"Whats their names?" **Levy asked. I looke at Gajeel before he said.

**"This little guy I'm holding, his name is Kyo. The little girl in Lucy's arms, her name is Iris." **We both looked at our children with loving looks. The guild was going nuts over them. _I'm so happy that I got to have a family with the one I love. _I thought to myself with a smile on my face.


End file.
